The Demented World
by QTPIEK
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a son named Kegen who is to be the future ruller of all words and dementions.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: thru his eyes  
  
Thanks to trunks gal  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers had a terrific life. She had a husband, and two beautiful children. Their names were Kegen and his sister, Destiny. They had a grand life, there day was a basic play with daddy and mommy.  
  
Buffy and Spike loved each other dearly but, on the night of their wedding, a man stopped them and warned them,  
  
"You will have two children, a boy and a girl, a set of twins. The boy will be older. When he is five he will gain a power, and so will his sister. She will get it from her brother. You must kill the boy before his powers grow stronger, if he is not stopped," continued the old man, "He will kill many more in a many unreasonable ways."  
  
Then he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Spike!" cried Buffy. "How can this happen? He must be lying, right? I mean Vampires and mortals can't have babies, I'm I right?"  
  
"Spike are you listening?"  
  
"Yes lov."  
  
"Spikey? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing lov."  
  
"There's something wrong, I can see it in your eyes. What is it?" Asked Buffy in a scared voice.  
  
"There is nothing wrong. Let's go home."  
  
Two years later, the old man's predictions came true. To the two love birds, a set of twins. A boy named Kegen, and a girl named Destiny. By that time the couple had forgotten about the old man's warning. 


	2. CrAzYnEsS

Chapter two: The 5th birthday. Special thanks to my younger sisters and trunks gal.  
  
"Happy birthday to you guys! Happy birthday to you guys!" Sang everyone. It was the twins 5th birthday. Giles, Buffy, Spike, Willow, Tara, Angel, Cordeila, and Conner. They came down for the twins 5th birthday. "Okay, now blow out your candles!" said Spike. "WAIT!!!" Yelled Tara and Willow together. "What's wrong?" Asked Buffy. "They forgot to make their wishes." Answered Willow "Oh, yeah, well make a wish you guys." As many of you assume, Spike and Buffy have forgotten all about the old man's warning, and now it was too late. "Kegen, what did you wish for?" Asked Destiny. "I wish I could have five magical powers." Answered Kegen. "What kind?" Willow asked. "NO WILLOW!! NO!" Yelled Buffy. "Not after that magic problem you had." "Oh, come on one little tiny spell won't hurt." Complained Willow. "Fine one spell a piece." Agreed Buffy after compromising with Spike for what seemed to be hours. "Okay, oldest first. Kegen what wish do you want?" I want a magic power! I want tele-por-chin!" "You mean teleportation?" asked Buffy. "That's what I said!" said Kegen. "Okay, Destiny, what did you wish for?" asked Tara. "I wisheded that I could have a never-ending life and the power to give it to others." "Wow. That is a very big wish but, okay." Said willow. Now it truly was impossible to stop them. The twins now have there first power, and it won't be their last. The twins had completed the first stage of the professes. They each learned to control their powers, for both good and evil ways. 


	3. The 'accident'

Demented world 3: Out of control thanks to trunksgal and superchick and just 2 let you know, spike has the Gem of Amira  
  
Now, the twins were 11 years old, and have received 6 powers each. How to use them was up to the twins. Destiny had chosen to use her powers for good, but Kegen decided to use his powers for evil, he kept this decision to him self. He was learning to control his powers and yet, he was acting like, well like a spoiled brat. He would start to watch the television and so, while Destiny would play on the play station 2, he would walk over and turn her game off. One night, Buffy and Spike had a long conversation. "Spike, have you noticed that Kegen has been acting a little.." Paused Buffy. "Like a little selfish brat?" suggested Spike. "Well, yeah." Said Buffy "love, what are we going to do?" "I don't know Spike; I think we should have headed the old man's warning. I don't know what we're going to do." "Should we take his powers away?" asked Spike. "No, that would just make him even more irritable." The next day.....  
  
Spike had gone down to his old crypt, and Buffy took Destiny and Kegen to the park. Kegen had started to climb the tallest tree. "Kegen, come down! You'll get hurt!" cried Destiny. "SHUT-UP!!!!" yelled Kegen as loud as he could. "I'm telling mommy!" cried Destiny as she ran to Buffy. "MOMMY!!!!!" yelled Destiny as loud as her little voice let her. "What is it Destiny?" asked Buffy "Kegen is climbing the biggest tree in the park!" replied Destiny "WHAT?!?!?!?" Yelled Buffy.  
  
"KEGEN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Buffy Kegen's eyes turned red, but nobody saw them, except Destiny. Kegen was Looking at Destiny. Stop it he thought. You want me to stop what? asked Destiny in her mind. Stop reading my mind Why, I all ready know your entire plan, and I also Know that you have a crush on aunt Dawn smirked Destiny as she thought this. All of a sudden, Destiny's clothing burst into flams. Buffy almost had a heart a tack. Spike came out of nowhere and jumped on Destiny to put out the flames. Later that night.. "How's Destiny?" asked Dawn. The Scooby gang came down to Spike's house to help. "She is still in critical condition. The doctor's say that she's suffering from 90 Degree burns." said Spike. Angel, Cordy, and Conner all came down to see how Destiny was doing. "What happened? I mean a girl doesn't just burst into flames. Right?" asked Cordy. "Well they brought in a professional mind reader. He said that all he could pick up was a conversation. It was with Kegen. He couldn't recive all the convertation. Then he tried to look through her eyes. They were blocked. He told them all he knew, which wasn't verry much help. Well, now let's see, you and Destiny are the only ones who knows that Kegen is the "bad guy". And Destiny is still in critical condition, and everyone is praying that she'll be alright. Okay now lets continue... with chapter 4!  
  
I know you want chapter 4 so wait. 


	4. Big Surprise

Chapter 3: What happens next?  
  
Author: QTPIEK  
  
Dedication: This is to SuperChic, Trunks-gal, NOTSANE, and Angelic slayer  
  
Feedback: Kegen has become evil and Destiny is now in the hospitable, now it's 4 yrs. Later, and the are 15, and if that's not confusing Buffy is Pregnant, again.  
  
Buffy walked up to Destiny's room and knocked on the door. "WHAT?" Destiny yelled over the music she had on blast "Destiny, will you please come out?" Buffy said in a clam voice. "WHY?" Destiny shouted while turning the music down. "I need your help, I can't bend over!" "Mom, your only 35, and you could bend over if you didn't have a child in your stomach!" She said, then unlocked the door. "Where's dad?" "He's building the baby's new crib, in the baby's room" Buffy said as she leaned against the wall, rubbing her stomach. "At least you are already 7 months pregnant, 2 more months to go." Destiny said while watching her mom. "Thanks, and have you seen your brother?" Buffy said. "I think he went to the store with aunt Dawn" Destiny replied "SPIKE!" Buffy yelled Spike ran down the hallway to Buffy. "What is it luv?" He asked in a concern, "Where is Kegen?" Buffy asked "At the store, with Dawn." He said. Spike look at Destiny. "Destiny, your scars are less visible" Spike said while examining her scars on arm from the burns a few years ago. She had a scar on her neck, on her right leg, her left hand and on her back. "I already put some on, I was hoping mom would talk aunt Dawn into taking me to the mall later." She said while looking at her mom. "Ask her yourself." Buffy said "The baby's room is finished, just like in your drawling Destiny." Spike said. Destiny drew a picture for the new baby's room. "Thanks dad, can we see it?" Destiny said "WE'RE BACK!" Kegen said while walking up the stairs. "Hi Kegen" Destiny said while hugging him. "Hi Destiny, we found a stroller and some clothes for either a boy or a girl." "So, where's the room?" Dawn said while walking up the stairs. "This way, Spike said leading them to the room connected to Spike and Buffy's Room. He opened to door and every one freaked out. "Dad, what happened?" Kegen asked "Dawn, was any one leaving this house when you guys came home?" Buffy asked "Maybe it didn't." Destiny said as something creped along the shadows of the room. "Spike, what is that?" Dawn asked pointing to the 'thing'. Spiked turned on the light, and Buffy fainted into Kegen's arms. "MOM!" He shouted Destiny slowly approached the 'thing'. "What are you?" She asked "I am a very old friend of your father and mother. My name is Leopold, I meet your father long ago, but the night I meat your mother was on their wedding nite." 


End file.
